


Thursdays

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Kyungsoo isn't a fan of Thursdays so Jongin makes them bearableorWhere Kyungsoo and Jongin are just not really good with feelings





	Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO this is so random and i know this sucks but I just felt like dishing this out for my peace of mind
> 
> please dont expect too much my brain just wanted to smut but it doesnt mean it is good smut
> 
> and idk if this is actually pwp but well *shrugs*

It’s another Thursday night, too far into the week yet still too early for the weekend. Kyungsoo isn’t really a fan of Thursdays because whenever it’s  _ that _ day of the week, she’s just too tired from all the studying she needs to survive. It’s also very often that her stress levels every Thursdays are way off the meter and she just wants to sprawl over her bed and stare at nothing on her ceiling, wishing that all her papers would write themselves and her books be downloaded into her brain and ready for access whenever.

 

She was able to somehow manage during until her junior year but when her senior year came in, Kyungsoo was drove near mad from the five consecutive weeks of non-stop working her ass off for the graduation that she owes her parents. This was her choice, going to one of the top business universities so she can be eligible to run their restaurant chain and take culinary lessons so she can also contribute to their menu. She loves cooking and their family business is very precious to her and those gave her enough drive to make the choice that got her where she is.

 

However, no one had given her warning that she could possibly go crazy.

 

Until Jongin decided to visit her one Thursday night and gave her an offer that she didn’t even bat an eyelash at. Since then, Jongin’s visit became a weekly routine and has Kyungsoo keeping her sanity intact.

 

And because it is another Thursday night, it’s expected to hear her passcode punched from the outside, followed by the soft click of her front door unlocking. If before, she tries to keep herself busy right before 8 in the evening so she won’t look very eager or too desperate, Kyungsoo has given up after three weeks. There were times when she was indeed caught up in something and Jongin will pull her ass off it to start their night or she could just be lounging in her sofa and ready for him.

 

Jongin appeared behind her door soon enough with a big bag of nachos in tow. He’s wearing a simple black tee, a pair of denim pants and his worn-out black Chucks, a similar but smaller pair sits in Kyungsoo’s shoe rack. “Hey,” he greeted with a smile as he navigated his way through Kyungsoo’s studio like it’s his own.

 

Kyungsoo let him be as he rummaged through her cupboard to get the clear bowl which will house the nachos. Jongin also went to get the premade special salsa and cheese from the fridge to heat and a six-pack of soda. In less than ten minutes, they’re sitting in front of Kyungsoo’s LED TV and watching the rerun of Kyungsoo’s favorite cooking show.

 

This has been their running arrangement. Jongin will come every Thursday to check on Kyungsoo and make sure that she is taking a break. They would do whatever they feel like just to get Kyungsoo’s head out of her pile of work and relax even just for a few hours. This has helped her gain a little more energy to get through Friday and finally relish having the weekends mostly to herself.

“How was your week, Soo?” Jongin asked as he placed a piece of dipped nachos on her awaiting lips. Kyungsoo’s laying her head on the arm that Jongin has wrapped around her shoulders so she shifted a bit so that the toppings won’t fall over. “Had to power through four chapters for a long quiz yesterday and I still feel the aftereffects when we had to prepare meals for 200 people,” she sighed and snuggled closer to Jongin, who dropped his arm to her waist to hold her closer too.

 

“Do you want a massage?” he offered in an all too familiar tone. Kyungsoo rolled her eyes but made no move to scoot away. She’s pretty comfortable leaning almost all her body weight on Jongin. “You and your massage offers,” she sneered with no bite. Jongin actually chuckled and then tipped her chin up for their lips to meet.

 

_ This _ wasn’t originally part of their arrangement. One Thursday it just happened and it kept on happening on most Thursdays that followed.

 

Kyungsoo melted into the kiss as she let Jongin take control. She let go of her hold on her thoughts and her worries and simply follow his lead. She let his tongue caress deep into her mouth and his hands to wander under her clothes and dance on her skin. Jongin knows just how to touch and feel her. Her best friend indeed knows her inside and out, in every possible way.

 

When his hand travelled further in between her thighs, Kyungsoo released a choked moan into their kiss. Her sleeping shorts and underwear were doing nothing to mute the effect of Jongin’s fingertips running along her crotch. She broke away from Jongin’s plush lips to catch her breath. A pleased smirk is plastered on her best friend’s smug face and she would’ve punched him for it if he hasn’t pushed to the side the few layers of fabric covering her.

 

“I hate you,” she huffed with a glare without an ounce of contempt. Jongin didn’t say a word but dropped his head to kiss along Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

She likes this. She  _ loves _ this. Foreplay with Jongin is always hot and it makes her forget everything but him. He feels good on her, every part of Jongin on her feels great. He will be an annoying piece of shit later but he has always taken care of Kyungsoo. Sure she has heard of the wonders of sex but she hasn’t really considered herself engaging in such activities until Jongin offered.

 

She had to admit that ever since that moment when they were juniors in high school, that morning after their one too many sleepovers where she opened her eyes to Jongin most likely watching her sleep with a look that made her chest flutter, tension had been slowly building between them. Her choice to not join her friends in the same uni became a catalyst to whatever  _ it _ is but her best friend kinda given them an out.

 

And there they are, with Jongin’s mouth wrapped around her nipple and two of his fingers inside her.

 

“B-bed,” she stuttered. Her sofa had been a silent witness to their arrangement and she knows that someone will get sore on something that can be avoided if they take just a few steps towards Kyungsoo’s bed.

 

However, Jongin just freed the nipple trapped in his mouth in favor of giving attention to the other as his hand in her made quick work of getting her naked from the waist down. Kyungsoo wanted to protest but the words melt right back on her tongue because Jongin is relentless with pushing her pleasure spots.

 

A few more minutes and Kyungsoo’s Jongin-free only because he got on his feet to get rid of his own clothes, stripping hastily while his best friend is left boneless from his ministrations. He had to haul her up by her armpits to get her on her feet but Kyungsoo only sagged against him and wrapped her arms weakly around his neck so she won’t slide down to the floor.

 

“I’m that good, huh,” Jongin chuckled as he winded his arms around the lady hanging off his neck. “Stop rubbing it in, asshole,” Kyungsoo whined against his bare chest. “I wouldn’t have let you near me again if you sucked.”

 

They shared another kiss that slowly cleared Kyungsoo’s head. She got back the control on her limbs and though still blissed out, she managed to stand on her own and kiss Jongin back with as much passion as she could. Even though this has started because Jongin wanted to help her, she couldn’t just take and take.

 

Their bodies eventually gravitated closer and the unmistakenly sign of Jongin’s arousal was pressing on her lower belly. She could barely keep up with Jongin making sure to kiss every inch of her mouth but she freed one of her hands that found it’s path down between their bodies. Her best friend’s pace faltered as her hand closed around him and she took the chance to take control.

 

One moment they’re already falling down towards her bed with breathless chuckles. She managed to push them there in the heat of their wet kisses and her passable handjob. Jongin landed on his back and caught his breath first. He managed to snag Kyungsoo and lay her on top of him while her breathing slowly evened. It was like  _ that _ morning all over again, they’re looking into each other’s eyes with  _ something _ , only that they’re naked at the moment.

 

Kyungsoo pushed herself a bit and braced some of her weight on her forearms that caged Jongin’s head. She knew Jongin is a handsome man. One has to be blind to not see it. His caramel skin, sharp jawline, pearly white teeth and his intense eyes altogether is definitely a faceturner. If Kyungsoo is to choose her most favorite part of her best friend, she would say his eyes. Jongin is just as shy as she is and is hiding many things behind his public mask but his eyes never lie.

 

Those eyes always made Kyungsoo feel safe, important and at home. She kinda blames them, if one will ask why she agreed to Jongin’s proposition when complications are inevitable. One look at Jongin’s eyes that night and she just knew that she won’t be regretting making that decision.

 

A hand cupped her cheek, holding her delicately. “Did you want to stop? Let’s take some rest. I’ll do the cleanup tomorrow.”

 

She leaned into the touch but without breaking their eye contact. “Not really. Just got into some thinking.”

 

“During sex? Were you just buttering me up before?” Jongin playfully raised a challenging brow but when Kyungsoo remained silent, his face showed concern. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Kyungsoo still didn’t verbally answer, she just returned to her perch on Jongin’s firm pecs. They’re still looking at each other, she can almost see Jongin’s mind gears trying to get something out of her. She felt for his hands and guided them to loosely wrap around her. Jongin was the one who held her closer and arranged their legs so hers are on the sides of his, slightly straddling him.

 

“We look stupid,” Kyungsoo pointed out. Jongin just shrugged and pulled her even closer. “I can feel your dick.”

 

Jongin wasn’t able to hold back his laughter at that. “Do we need to get dressed for this talk? I think you would still want to continue in a bit so the clothes will just be unwanted delay.”

 

Kyungsoo ignored him and asked one of the questions that’s floating around her head. “Do you really want this, Jonginnie?”

 

“What do you mean by  _ this _ ?”

 

“You going here every week just to make sure I’ll make it alive the following week. You have to travel two hours to get her and another two to get home, more if there is traffic. You’re doing this for me when I can’t do shit for you.”

 

“Kyungsoo,” the way he called her name flushed away the tension in Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “You’ve been doing plenty of shit for me.”

 

“I’ve only been offering sex though.”

 

Jongin snorts. “Take the sex away, there are still plenty. Don’t get me wrong, the sex is great, you’re incredible but that’s not the only reason I’m doing this.”

 

“Then what are the other reasons?”

 

Her best friend pursed his lips. “Are we going to talk about feelings?”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart raced at thrice its normal pace. “So we are dealing with feelings?”

 

With a defeated sigh, Jongin bobbed his head once. “But we both know we’re bad with anything about feelings that’s why we never really talked about them.”

 

There’s no lie in there. There are some things that are already overdue for discussion but it has been stretched this long because they just don’t feel the need to talk about them. They’re good and content as they are. So why did Kyungsoo bring it up in the first place?

 

She sat up, effectively straddling Jongin, and reached for the hems of her top and pulled it off. She felt the swell of her breasts jiggle a little and saw how Jongin’s eyes followed their movements. His hands are on her thighs, keeping her steady, but his eyes were clear. He knew what she’s aiming for.

 

The talk was shelved once again but Kyungsoo couldn’t be bothered when two warm hands travelled up along her sides until they reach her cup Ds. Goosebumps raised on her arms as fingers gently flicked her nipples to life. She can feel Jongin swelling right in between her ass cheeks so she grinds down, earning a pleased moan from the man beneath her.

 

“Soo, lean over,” Jongin whispered with eyes burning with lust. Kyungsoo obeyed and Jongin wasted no time and captured her right nipple with his lips. He swirled his tongue on the hardened nub, spurring Kyungsoo to move her hips even more, relishing from both stimulation. Before she could even say that she can’t feel her arms anymore, Jongin has already flipped their positions and moved them up so they’re in the middle of Kyungsoo’s double bed, no feed dangling off the edge.

 

She felt like kissing Jongin again so she did, pulling up her best friend from her chest so their lips can meet. His weight pressed her down and she pulled him even closer. Feeling every inch of Jongin with every inch of her feels amazing. It turned into a slow but deep kiss, just like what Kyungsoo likes.

 

Jongin then moved his lips along her jaw and stopped to take bite on her earlobe. “How do you want me, Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo bucked her hips up, getting moans in unison. “In me. Always.”

 

She felt a smile against her ear and a soft peck on her cheek. She knows why Jongin moved away for a bit but she held him back, crossed her legs on his back to keep him in place. Jongin gave her a look and she bobbed her head twice.

 

_ Are you sure? _

 

_ Yes. _

 

She welcomed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as Jongin loomed over her once again. Their eyes are trapped in each other’s gaze, watching every shift of thought that passes their mind at the moment. It’s silent all around them apart from the rush of blood from their arousal and their racing heartbeats.

 

“I know we’re not yet talking about feelings,” Jongin started. “I don’t know how to, to be honest, but Soo this isn’t just because I’m horny. I only want this with you and I only want you do this with me. Just us, like always.”

 

He wasn’t finished though. “And I don’t just want this every Thursday. I also don’t want just want the sex, Soo. I want… you.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know how much she wanted to hear those words until she did. She felt like a boulder was lifted off her shoulders and she’s floating. A smile bloomed on her lips as she used her hold on Jongin to pull him down for another kiss. Jongin tastes sweeter, for some reason.

 

Kyungsoo tensed a bit as she felt the tip prodding her core but the sucking on her bottom lip had her pliant under Jongin. The slide in, however, was very hard to ignore especially when pleasure spread like wildfire in her veins. Jongin surely took his time, enjoying the panting mess that Kyungsoo has become. She let out a gasp as he bottomed out and gave her no break as he dove back down to claim her lips for the nth time.

 

Lips locked, arms wrapped around each other and hips rocking in a deep but leisurely pace, they both tipped over the edge as they reached the peak. There’s too much Jongin around Kyungsoo that it’s suffocating but she lets herself drown in it.

 

It wasn’t after a few more minutes of basking in post-coital bliss that Jongin rearranged them to they’re comfortably laying side by side. Kyungsoo slowly remembers what Jongin has just told her, right when he was about to get into her. She also remembers that  _ feeling _ when he said those words. Now that their carnal needs are out of the way, it’s just the same.

 

Maybe this is what Jongin meant when he said that even if the sex is taken away, there are still plenty left. A lot more feelings that has nothing to do with sex. Just Jongin.

 

“Jonginnie, are you in love with me?”

 

Jongin’s eyes looked vulnerable as he shrugged. “I’m not sure,” he then looked her straight into her eyes intensely, challenging. “Would that be so bad?”

 

Kyungsoo looked away, only because she pushed down Jongin’s shoulder, bringing him on his back so she can scoot on his right side and throw her right arm and leg over him. She looked up and Jongin is giving him again that  _ look _ . “No. I don’t think it would be bad. Not when I feel exactly the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me in twitter and in CC @kaichocosoo, sorry too lazy to link them lol
> 
> thank you for enduring this mindless mess :*


End file.
